kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Balibali
Balibali(バリバリ Baribari) is the first Fushigi Beast from Episode 1 of Space Sheriff Shaider. He is voiced by Eisuke Yoda. Appearance Balibali is shown with a Barong face that holds big teeth with fangs. He has two or three sets of eyes with two on the forehead, two large eyes on each side of the mouth, and a red visor underneath the nose that may or may not be a third set of eyes. He is shown with red flower-like petal around his head. He also has a black body while wearing large tassels around him like a poncho, red gloves with seven claws on it’s webbed hands. Biography When planets are being destroyed in the Milky Way by Fuuma, they target Earth for their next invasion. Hearing about this, the Galactic Union Police send out all of their cadets to protect their own home planet and leave Dai Sawamura to defend Earth as Space Sheriff Shaider. In order to conquer Earth, Great Emperor Kubilai reveals a Fushigi Beast Egg from his mouth that Priest Poe performs a ritual on. By dropping the egg in Fushigi Seawater, the egg immediately enlarged and Kuilai shoots beams from his eyes to hatch it. Once the egg is hatched, a fully matured Fushigi Beast named Balibali is born. After Fuuma used a device to hypnotize a boy, Dai goes to search for the device until he ends up at the boat port where Fuuma ambushes him. While fighting them off, Balibali arrives and starts to fight against Dai. While managing to jump to a higher ground, Dai transforms into Shaider and fights off Fuuma. After locating and destroying the device with his Video Beam, Shaider keeps shooting at Fuuma until he faces off against Balibali. Seeing that Shaider has the upper hand in the fight, Kubilai has the Fushigi Dimension opened up where Balibali heads into. Shaider calls forth his Blue Hawk to follow Balibali within the dimension. However, Balibali’s strength has become greater within the Fushigi Dimension and manages to fight off against Shaider with it’s strange abilities. Shaider summons his Laser Blade during the fight and charges it up when Balibali brings out it’s spear. The two duel each other while Balibali flies upside-down around the Fushigi Dimension, but Shaider manages to slash at Balibali a few times. Finally, as Balibali flies toward Shaider while still upside-down, Shaider uses Shaider Blue Flash to finish off Balibali, blowing the Fushigi Beast up in a fiery blue explosion. Powers/Abilities Giant Fruit Form: Balibali can transform into a giant fruit-like ball to roll into his enemies. Teleportation: When in the Fushigi Dimension, Balibali is able to teleport anywhere. Giant Size: When in the Fushigi Dimension, Balibali can appear as a giant. Giant Disembodied Feet: When in the Fushigi Dimension, Balibali can grow his feet into giant size to kick and stomp his opponent while looking as if they are disembodied. Spear: Balibali can summon a spear when it’s about to duel with it’s opponent. Balibali can also launch out other multiple spears that explode upon impact. Sword: Balibali’s secondary weapon is a sword. Trivia *Balibali’s name is referencing the island Bali in Indonesia. **The Barong, which Balibali is based on, originated from Bali mythology. Category:Metal Heroes Kaijin Category:Feline Kaijin Category:Warrior Kaijin Category:Alien Kaijin Category:Mythical Kaijin Category:First Kaijin